1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for synchronizing time across a plurality of devices connected to a network.
2. Description of Related Art
When multiple devices are connected to a network, the internal clocks of the multiple devices may need to be synchronized in order to perform certain network operations, such as data transmission. Even when initially set accurately, the internal clock of the devices will differ after some amount of time due to clock drift, caused by clocks counting time at slightly different rates. In a centralized system, a centralized time server may be used to dictate the system time to all of the devices on the network. However, due to network issues or problems with the time server, this centralized system may fail causing the initialization of time for any new device to be unsuccessful until problems with the time server are resolved.